Dark twisted love
by celestial power
Summary: Lucy and Gray have become lovers. Then why is Natsu acting strange? And what about his behaviour scaring the guild? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dark twisted love

Author's note: Ft and its characters will never belong to me. It will always be Hiro Mashima's. Hope you love the chappy.

Warning: This would be an extremely dark fanfic. It would contain rape, stalking, kidnapping and torturing. Also contains a bit of lisanna bashing. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 1

Dark birthday

It was a normal day in the city of magnolia where Lucy was having a rather normal morning. As soon as the morning sun shone on her face she woke up and started to strip herself and get into her bath. Everything was alright with her daily routine until she winced from a certain bruise on her right arm. She tried to remember the last night but the only thing which she could remember were very fuzzy images of being dragged down some cellar, before she became unconscious. She could not recollect what had happened the last night but could very well feel something was not right. Setting her thoughts aside she started to get ready hurridely. She looked up at the calendar and smiled at a certain memory.

She had no more time to spare, she had to go to the guild as fast as possible, and after all they had arranged a party for her sake. It was her birthday today. It was a special day for her something had happened on this particular day which had imprinted itself into her head like an unerasable memory. It had been a particular beautiful memory of her life. After getting dressed she ran as fast as possible to the guild. She opened the massive doors and was greeted with more than what she had expected. They all had done it quiet well. The preparations were perfect and the party was perfect.

She cut the cake and fed it first to her boyfriend who was standing beside her. Said boyfriend being the most infamous stripper of the guild had already whispered a slight goodbye to his shirt. Gray was standing half naked receiving the cake from his girlfriend. This was her chance and with expert hands, she had covered his chest and face with cake and cream. Revenge was sweet indeed. He had done the same thing to her on his birthday party. He scowled a bit sending Lucy into a fit of giggles which in turn made him sigh. They had been dating for almost nine months or atleast had been pretending to do so and had done a lot together in this time. In short Lucy was very happy with her new life and its surprises or atleast she tried to be.

The cake was cut into small pieces and everyone gave her their wishes and gifts. It was just perfect like the last year. It had still pained her to remember the past year's birthday but it was a beautiful memory at the same time. Speaking of her beautiful memory, the main participant of that memory was nowhere to be sighted. She looked in all directions but could not . She hung her hewd down and her bangs covered her eyes to hide the tears. She visibly flinched when she was reminded of their last mission. It was the most terrifying mission of her till date. It was not really a hard mission but the details which took place after the mission was quiet scary and shocking for her in the least if she could say. She was brought out of those scary thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She whirled around to see Erza was looking at her with quite a bit of concern in her eyes.

"Lucy are you alright?" Erza asked her with that concern in her voice.

"Yup completely fine I guess. So Natsu did not come around yet, huh?" she asked her hoping to find her missing friend.

"He had been missing for the last week. He did not show up his face, must be scared to face me." Erza answered in that scary tone of hers.

Lucy gave a weak smile and nodded slowly. So apparently Natsu had not shown up after that show from the last week she darkly mused to herself. Erza caught her attention once more by pulling her into a hug. Lucy could not take the tension anymore and leaned into Erza hiding her face in her chest. She cried slowly allowing each drops to slide down her cheeks with measured precision. She kept her voice down so that no one could hear her or her muffled sniffles. Erza soothed her back drawing small circles and gave her words of assurance. The red haired woman knew very well what was going on with her blonde friend. She herself knew the pain of sacrifice and betrayal. But she knew that the things were much more complicated for Lucy as compared to hers.

"Don't worry Lucy things would sort out." Erza told her

Lucy nodded and flashed her a brilliant smile, which she knew would set the older woman's heart at ease. But in spite of all the soothing gestures she felt that her heart would burst from the tension. She glanced at Gray sending him a look only to find that he was staring at her with concern as well. Understanding his unspoken question she smiled brightly and nodded her head. Gray understood and smiled at her then he started to talk to other team members while Juvia kept on pestering him in the background.

Moving to the white haired bartender she asked her about Lisanna's whereabouts only to find out that she was missing as well. Something told Lucy that things were not right. She sensed an oncoming danger and her last night's memory did not help her either. She started to panic. She could feel it; something very bad was going to happen. She looked up at Gray only to find him talking and smiling with the other members. She was determined to keep Gray away from what was to happen no matter what. She would protect him.

The author is always open to your suggestions. Feel free to review and suggest.😊


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ft and its characters will never belong to me. It will always be Hiro Mashima's. Hope you love the chappy.

Chapter 2

Dark mission

The next morning the guild had cleared up and had lazily got themselves into their works. Every time they would have any birthday party, they would party hard and the next day would get their rather lazy asses to quite reluctant missions. Erza being the scariest woman known to fairy tail guild always had the reigns of the reluctant guild members in her hands. One death glare from the woman got them moving as fast as a mad horse running in frenzy. With the normal routine going on, no one quite paid attention to the slight opening of the guild door or the shallow breathings of a certain white haired teenage female.

Lisanna burst through the doors of the guild and ran crying to her elder sister. Her face and body were covered in deep blue bruises. She threw herself in the hands of Mirajane and cried like a leaking faucet. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes with some hint of concern. What she said next did not help the atmosphere much. She started shouting cursing Natsu.

"That bastard, he raped me sister. We had spent many nights together, but yesterday he RAPED Me." saying this she started crying all over again. Mirajane tried to stop her sister to no avail. She jerked with each sobs and it started getting more powerful and remorseful with time. Mirajane sat her sister in a stool beside her and asked her to explain the situation slowly and carefully.

"Yesterday night Natsu was quite drunk. He came to my door in a quite bad state. He had blood all over hands and slight scratches in his right arm. When I asked him to tell me what had happened, he acted quiet unnatural and stared at me with a very dark expression. I tried to move away from him because I got very scared of that expression, but he stopped me very shortly. Yanking my arms with force and pushing me onto the floor. Then… then he started ripping of my clothes and raped me. When I asked him to stop he looked down at me in disdain and slapped me across the face. But the worst part came at the time of his orgasm when he shouted out Lucy's name and not mine." Saying this she broke down into hysterics and cried her heart out.

Every eye was now on Lucy who very oddly tried to stay still on her chair while her entire body was cold and her eyes were as big as saucers. She could feel her blood to run cold and the feeling of despair to settle on her. Only Erza, Gray and Happy hung their face in remorse, anger and embarrassment. They knew what had happened in the mission last week but they did not know that things would become this terrifying within just a week. As it seemed the entire guild understood something was wrong and whispered amongst themselves.

"Hey Natsu must have gone crazy."

"No, no there is something going on in team Natsu. But no one is telling us anything."

"Natsu has fucked up this time I guess."

"He is in for it when he gets his ass in the guild."

"This time it will be Mirajane, Elfman and Erza."

"Ya no kidding, the kid is dead meat."

"Enough." And with that one word from Erza everyone fell silent.

"Lucy tell them what had happened last week. Please." Gray told Lucy.

Lucy was not yet ready but seeing the guild's condition, she was sure she had to say the terrifying incident that took place about one week ago.

"Last week when we were on that mission, the one to subdue the false black magic uproar, we had faced something much more terrifying. It was after the mission had ended when Natsu suddenly came up to me and forcefully yanked me towards him. He was a bit rough but then he pulled me towards himself and kissed me in front of the entire team. The kiss was quite forceful but there was something in it that scared me. Witnessing this, Gray formed his hands in a fist and hit him. To this Natsu snickered and then gave us a quite sadistic grin saying something about snatching me away from everyone who can protect me. Gray got very riled up and then they started to use their powers on each other. Finally Erza intervened and the fight stopped but Gray was almost close to losing his consciousness but Natsu gave us a final glare before leaving the place." Lucy finished with a very scary and shaky form of her being.

The guild was in utter shock, no one uttered a single word. Their throat was dry and no voice came out. Through the entire description they were quiet and tried to understand the complication, but failed. They could not believe their ears. Their Natsu did all these. But nothing made sense. Wasn't he the only one who broke up with Lucy the last year and started dating Lisanna? Then what might have changed? Just what on earth was going on in this guild? Their faces were of pure horror and their bodies as stiff as rods.

The author is always open to your suggestions. Feel free to review and suggest.😊


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Ft and its characters will never belong to me. It will always be Hiro Mashima's. Hope you love the chappy.

Chapter 3

Dark behaviour

It had taken quite some time before everything had settled down. At the end Lisanna decided to stay with Mirajane before everything could settle down. She was very scared and should have been as well. There was no girl alive who would not be scared after such a brutal use of force against her will. It was in the late hours that the members started to go back home. Lucy stayed back a little more discussing about their next mission. They had decided to go without Natsu. Erza had decided to talk to master and disband Natsu from the guild. Her idea was quickly overruled when Lisanna wanted Natsu to stay. Apparently according to Lisanna everything was Lucy's fault. She told them in such a way that it seemed that Lucy was a useless freeloader born in this world. No one cared to protest thinking that she had gone through a lot and might have exhausted herself to the point of nonsense babblings. They had resumed their works and all had kept to themselves for the time being.

It had been quite the late hours when she had left the guild. She was not particularly afraid of late hours. But the things which were going in her life could be blamed for her current hesitation. She walked anyways. The walk from the guild to her apartment was about 20 minutes so she reached in a short time. She was balancing herself as usual on the high platform near the river. She got down and was walking towards her apartment when she felt eyes on her being. She looked around but could not find anyone. She started to walk fast and occasionally looked back wards. Then she spotted a shadow moving near the roadside trees. She stopped and turned around. Her eyes became wide with shock.

From those haunting dark shadows emerged an equally haunting figure. The look in the figure's eyes was that of a maniac. Lucy never thought that she would see those looks in Natsu's eyes directed towards her. She had seen that look in his eyes when he had fought some enemies. It was really ironical to her, how the same look paralyzed her with fear at the present moment. That same look she trusted was now scaring the living day lights out of her. Natsu stood there staring at her with that maniac look. The look of pure hatred was directed towards her. He had a sly smile on his face. A grin which had upturned in a lopsided manner and his entire face oozed murder.

Lucy took a few conscious steps backwards but could not go further before Natsu grabbed her and pulled her near. She was so scared that she could swear that her face had turned pale. Natsu looked into her eyes and licked his lips and gave her a coy smirk. Lucy gave an involuntary shiver and started to wiggle in his hold.

"How was the party Lucy? Did Gray satisfy you like I did last year?" he leaned down and whispered into her ears. This sent a fearful shiver down her body.

"Do you remember my bitch or should we relive the night all over again?" Natsu asked her and then looked at her with a smirk on his face.

Lucy wanted to go away. She wanted to break free of Natsu. She wanted to run away. She wanted to drown herself in the river and die. She wanted to do anything until that helped her to break free of Natsu. She started to wiggle impatiently in his hold. Natsu gave a chuckle and pushed her with great force. She almost stumbled but altogether regained her composure. She looked at him and she saw that he gave her a mad grin, one which a rapist or a murderer would give before they committed the crime. It was too much for Lucy to take in. she ran as fast her legs could take her and as soon as she entered her house, she locked all the windows and her door. She checked each and every lock twice. She was so scared that she thought Natsu would enter her room anytime and would rape her or kill her. She collapsed on her floor crying. Her body was shivering due to fear and her uncontrollable tears. She was shocked, shocked to death and she did not know what to do. She was alone and Natsu could break into her house. She curled up into a small ball and sat there on the foot of her bed. She did not switch of the lights fearing of the dark and unknown. She stared at the walls and started to remember where all of this had begun. She started to remember everything that had happened last year.

The author is always open to your suggestions. Feel free to review and suggest.😊


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Ft and its characters will never belong to me. It will always be Hiro Mashima's. Hope you love the chappy

Chapter 4

Dark memories

ONE YEAR BEFORE.

It was a pleasant day in magnolia. Lucy was walking to the guild. She was much tensed. She had something to confess to Natsu. She was walking to the guild and was playing with her hair, her fingers, and her dress in order to ease her tension. She reached the guild a bit late. She had been walking very slowly; she wanted this to end as fast as possible. As soon as she entered the guild, the blue cat flew to her and started to talk to her enthusiastically. She looked over to where her pink haired friend sat and started to move towards him in an almost robot like fashion. It was quite silly for the rather sexy stellar mage to act this rigid. But that could not be helped, hell she was tensed.

"Hi Lucy. What's up?" Natsu waved towards Lucy. Lucy stood in front of him and looked at him seriously.

"Natsu I need to talk to you. Could you umm come outside a bit?" She asked him very consciously.

"Just tell me here. What's so secretive?" He asked her furrowing his brows.

"C'mon please Natsu. It's important." Lucy almost shouted out of frustration. This earned them certain stares and many giggles from the guild.

Natsu and Lucy went to the back lawn and Natsu looked towards Lucy with question in his eyes.

"Natsu, I wanted to tell this to you for a rather long time. "I ...ILOVEYOUPLEASEBEMYBOYFRIEND." She told in a rush and her cheeks warmed up into a brilliant pink.

"Umm Lucy are you kind of serious? I don't know what to say. I …. I have never been proposed to before." He said and there was a silence between them. The situation was growing rather tense so Lucy looked up and started to give a sheepish laugh. She rubbed the back of her head and gave nervous laughs.

"Hey its fine Natsu. I was just being stupid. So don't worry... Ahhahaha. It's fine." She looked away with a slight sad smile.

"But I would love to be your boyfriend. I love you too Lucy." Natsu said with his beautiful grin and Lucy looked at him with tears in her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

They dated for about three months and then they were pulled into the planet Edolus. After coming back from Edolus, they started to fall apart. Natsu spent more and more time with his lost childhood friend Lisanna and gave less attention to Lucy. At first Lucy was very compromising of the situation but she could not keep up for long she started to realize that Natsu was moving towards Lisanna. She tried to talk to him and all but he would brush away the matter saying that nothing was wrong. All this happened before one day.

It was another bright morning in Magnolia. The winters were approaching so Lucy wore her slight thick material dress. She arrived at the guild and saw that everyone was whispering something. She moved forward to see that there was a crowd in the middle. What she saw next made her feel like she had been caught in a bomb blast. She saw that Natsu and Lisanna were kissing. Not only that, they were kissing and the entire guild was staring at them. So much to brag about, she thought darkly. She stood there unmoving. Everyone turned around to look at her and gave her sympathetic looks.

Natsu looked up from his kissing. The next thing he saw, Lucy had witnessed the entire incident. He was filled with grief and guilt. He looked at Lucy and saw that she stood there in utter shock. Her face was twisted in sadness and something akin to disgust. He knew he had to say something. Something at the least. But nothing came out from his mouth. He looked away. He could not look at her face. But the next thing he knew Lucy laughed. He turned around. Lucy had a dark look on her face and she laughed.

"I see so you have lost interest in me Natsu. I understand really. You must have become bored right? After all I'm just a weak little piece of shit right? Someone who is unworthy of love?" she went on laughing and then she broke down into tears. Her cries were so painful that it could tear apart the hearts of even the unemotional beings.

Natsu tried to move forward but was blocked by Gray. He saw that Gray was hugging her. Lucy cried into Gray's arms and everyone moved away with grief. Erza stood there blocking them from Natsu's eyes and gave him a stern look. Natsu moved backwards, took Lisanna by her arms and left the guild.

Lucy sat there, she was broken very broken. She did not know what to do. Her life seemed to be meaningless. She did not know where she went wrong. What must have changed everything? She cried and cried. She could not stop crying. Gray and Erza took her back home and she stayed in her home. She did not go back to the guild for about one month. Gray and Erza would occasionally come to her with requests and she would go to missions with them.

Gray was trying very hard to get back the previous Lucy. The cheerful one. He was so angry with Natsu and he sweared he could kill him. He had no right to be near Lucy. The way he broke Lucy, it was unforgivable. Gray could feel his anger rising. So he went up to Lucy and asked her what she wanted.

"Lucy, what do you want? Tell me. if you want me to kill that bastard I would do that."

Lucy looked up at Gray and she was shocked to see his angry expression.

"I don't want anything, really."

"I would do anything to make you feel better. Anything." He said with determination in his eyes.

It was not alien to Gray that he had feelings for the blond. He had accepted that way before Natsu and Lucy had started dating. Damn he had feelings for her from the beginning. She did not notice. But now he would make her notice. He would make her love him. He would have her no matter what. Even if it involved his self destruction.

"What do you want to do Lucy? Why don't you give him the taste of his own sins?" Gray asked her in a determined voice.

"Play with him and then throw him aside. What else. I will help you if you would be satisfied by that." gray continued suggestively.

"Revenge? No I can't do that. I don't believe in the things I saw earlier. It must be a mistake on my part. I'm sure Natsu might have an explanation. I would have to test first whether his love for Lisanna is real or not. If he proves to have false feelings for her as well then, everything will be fine again." She said while crying into her hands. Lucy was mourning her first day with Natsu and was breaking on her insides. With just about a little ray of hope, which if diminished would completely end her.

"He has to learn that women are not for toying. He has to know that even they are humans and have emotions." With each word, Gray's voice raised a certain higher octave.

Gray looked at her with awe. She was the most beautiful creature according to him. Showing mercy to even such a creature that had made her almost dead was only possible for Lucy. She had decided to test Natsu's loyalty first and then she would decide. Even in her hatred she did not want to hurt Lisanna. She was truly amazing. Gray was at a loss of words.

The author is always open to your suggestions. Feel free to review and suggest.😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ft belongs to Hiro Sensei and not me.**

 _Last theme:_ _He looked at her with awe. She was the most beautiful creature according to him. Showing mercy to even such a creature that had made her almost dead was only possible for Lucy. She had decided to test Natsu's loyalty first and then she would decide. Even in her hatred she did not want to hurt Lisanna. She was truly amazing. He was at a loss of words._

Chapter 5

Dark revelations.

Gray ran down the road which lead him to Lucy's house. He was not capable of Finding her after the party was over. After all the members had made their way to their homes, Gray had seen that Lucy was not there. The sky darkened and the thunders played a threatening music. The rain started to fall in small drizzles and then a mighty shower. Gray ran faster and he entered Lucy's appartment.

He knocked on the door but no one answered so he opted on barging. Kicking the door with his feet, he entered her room. He shouted for her and on hearing no voice, he searched in all the rooms.

He came upon the bedroom and was shocked to find Lucy hudled up in a corner and she was sobbing frantically. Gray moved to Lucy and enveloped her in his arms.

This brought back a certain memory to him, the memory of what had happened one year before.

* Flashback: One year before*

Gray's POV

I am relieved that I had accompanied Lucy. I am glad that I had decided to help out Lucy. I let go of a sigh. Things would never be the same again. I was sure of that. I had always believed in the loyalty of Natsu, heck everyone in the guild was practically a leach on Natsu's loyalty. Each and every guild member had always felt relieved; they knew that Natsu was there with them. His loyalty was one of his characters which had always helped him surpass the others, the guild members could not have even dreamt of doubting him.

The betrayal that he had certified Lucy with had changed everything. The guild members could never believe Natsu ever again. It was not like they would hate him. No never. The fairy tail guild was capable of many things, but never of hatred. I knew it very well that all of them would be crying somewhere, just like me and Lucy have been crying over here today.

I could feel her small body trembling in my arms. Lucy was a strong woman by heart. It was not like her to cry very easily. She instead had always tried to stand against whatever life had decided to throw towards her. I thought about the amount of pain that was worth it for this little woman in my arms to cry. Were all her tears worth it, or was her trust on Natsu worth it? I thought to myself.

I could not come to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. Those sounds were still being played in our background. Could these sounds get any more ridiculous? I would have liked to barge into that little house of his and drag him out, only if Lucy would not have stopped me.

Betrayal was one thing which all of the members of our guild have once or twice faced In our lives. We all too very well knew the hurt and pain it accompanies. Believing someone to be something and then suddenly coming to the realization that all the previous thoughts and dreams were a sham, rattles the foundation of all those dreams, making a person hollow from the insides the insides of their very soul.

Around two hours have already passed since I and Lucy have been here. After her confession of still believing Natsu, we had decided to give his house a visit. The forest path was filled with twigs and moss, lucy would sometimes slip and sometimes trip. I had held her in my arms whenever she did so. Her face , I could not bring myself to look at it. Her face was filled with such hope at that moment, that I had this nagging feeling of what might happen if her hopes came untrue.

We had followed down the forest path and then were in front of Natsu's downtrodden house. Lucy went forward to pull on the knob but then we heard it, the sounds of moans and mewl, muffled by the fast approaching thunder. My heart clenched at the site when Lucy crashed down on the floor in a heap of sobbing mass. We figured out that the sounds were of Lisanna and Natsu.

I sat down beside Lucy, and had pulled her in my chest. From that time, two hours have passed till now and the sound of the couple inside the house seems to intensify with the passage of time.

I turned around and held her face in between my fingers, and when I looked at her eyes, I was horrified to see that she was no more inside herself. Her eyes were dull and her face was caked with drying tears. She was broken, completely broken at this moment. I shook her and her body moved the way my hands have directed it but she did not acknowledge me. She collapsed on my shoulders, she seemed to have unconscious.

I picked her up in my arms and took her away from her loathsome site and those pitiful voices. We had reached the guild in not than less of an hour, and I told the members about our findings. As I had expected they were not capable of handling the betrayal of such a dear friend. None of them spoke a word just nodded their heads and left the guild for their homes.

I saw that happy was flying towards me. It seemed to me that Happy was completely unaware of the situations.

"Gray you are joking right?"

"Happy, why would I joke. Hey Happy, it might be possible that you are Natsu's best buddy but he has betrayed our friend Lucy. You might want to stay with your dear Natsu but none of us would, we all fight for justice and we will prevail justice even if it means that we would have to abandon one of us."

My words became louder by the seconds and I could see Happy crying. Tears were streaming down his blue face. He did not say anything and just flew out of the guild hall. I was not capable of holding back my anger at that moment but now I regretted what I did to Happy. It was all Natsu's fault, Happy was not at fault. Just because he is Natsu's friend, does not automatically mean that he has to be tortured for the sins of Natsu.

I was regretting my actions truly regretting it. Regretting the day, when I had faltered in proposing Lucy. Regretting the day when I had failed to speak to Lucy about the first time I had seen Natsu and Lisanna together. I had not informed Lucy thinking that it might have hurt her. But I was wrong, I wished I had said her something then, she would not have in pain today.

I heard the voice of Lucy saying something, so I turned around. She was standing upright now, her face tight and emotionless and her eyes, her eyes; they were so cold, so emotionless.

"Gray, help me in taking my revenge."

I could not believe my ears, did she just say revenge my eyes widened on their own accord and then understanding dawned on me. Lucy was serious. I nodded my head in approval.

"Fine then, we will act as lovers henceforth and see if Natsu reacts to it. If he does then I will toy with him and throw him away."

Lucy had declared in a cold and emotionless voice with a dangerous smile playing on her face. My blood froze in my veins, did she just say lovers. We as lovers? Then she would do the exact thing that Natsu had done to her? I nodded my head in approval, yes that would be perfect. Her smile widened and the sick feeling in my stomach increased a bit more.

Next chapter: We would view the events that took place one year ago through Natsu's Pov.

 **Tada finally another chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Review me with any suggestions you would like to give me.**

 **Wait for the next chapter.**

 **Till then, Ja neh~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ft is the wonderful creation of Mashima. It does not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Dark musings**

Natsu sat in his bed. His feet were dangling down the edges and he was intently staring at the desk in front of him. A small frame shuffled a little on his side. He did not even bother to give the figure a second glance. He thought he had already seen enough to feel disgusted. His hands took hold of the pink strand that was falling on his face. He pushed it backwards in an effort to pin it to a well suited place. The strand was stubborn and fell once again framing one of his onyx colored eyes. He huffed his frustration in being incapable of moving that single strand out of his face.

The figure beside him again moved and the sheet covering the figure's body fell to the bed. She sat up, shaking her white tangled hair and smiled at the back of the tan skin in front of her. She touched the back of her partner, taut with the well acquired muscles from his harsh fighting and trainings. Her partner flinched from her touch. She gave a bitter sweet smile and closed her eyes contemplating her past. She was proud of her partner; he was among those people who she had cherished since she was a child. Even till this day she had remembered, those childhood days of their playing the game of faking marriage.

Then one day, she remembered they had got an egg and had decided to parent the child inside the egg. Then the child came out as a small blue colored baby. They had been as proud a parents as little children could be. They had named their child 'Happy' because he had bought happiness in their lives. She wiggled her toes a bit and scratched on the side of her blue eye. They had parented their child for a while, before she thought with a heavy heart. Her eyes drooped in a painful way. Before she was pulled to another planet.

Then once she came back, she saw that everything had changed. She drew a painful breath and she closed her mouth to keep herself from sobbing. She saw that her 'husband', or as he thought him to be, had already started to fall in love with someone else. Her heart ached at that memory.

"Lisanna, when are you going to leave?" she was withdrawn from her thoughts by a very harsh voice. She knew it, she knew it very well that Natsu was not happy with her. But it was her fault. She caught the tear before it fell down. Her fault that she was selfish and had wanted Natsu all to herself. But then again, the thought never made any sense to her, wasn't a wife supposed to always be with their husband?

She knew she was dearly clinging to a past which had merely felt like a joke to a young Natsu. But it had never been a joke to her, for she had always loved him. She had loved him from the day they had promised to be a family with Happy, till this very day. She could not stop herself no that was beyond the point; she did not want to stop herself. She loved him and would keep him for herself and only for herself.

Natsu flinched when an arm snaked around his neck from behind him. He had never wanted these affections. He had always wanted her affections, Lucy's affections. Even till now his heart ached when he looked at her roaming around with that good for nothing Gray. Natsu removed himself from his onetime best friend, Lisanna. She had stopped being his best friend since that day he thought…

 ***flashback: one year before***

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

It had not been around even a week now since I had started to date Lucy, and I already wanted to shout my happiness to the world. Lucy had always been a medicine to my wounds. She was always there when I had needed her. We had started out as friends, then best friends and now lovers. Yesterday was her birthday; I had touched Lucy for the first time. My cheeks reddened as I remembered our last night.

Lucy was if I had to say, she was beautiful. Not only was her heart beautiful, but her body was beautiful as well. This was the first time I had tried anything like that. Lucy seemed to have known more than me, which I presumed was a product of her many previous encounters with boys. I had got angry, thinking that many other boys had touched her. But then I was shocked when I had seen, more smelled that she was bleeding when I had entered her. She said that I was her first. I was happy, very happy. I had kissed her out of happiness. Our kisses got hungry easily and she had clung to me with all her might when I had pounded into her several times.

Her vaginal walls had squeezed the semen out of me and before I knew it, I had already done the deed. I came into her. I had expected her to scold me but she had smiled saying that it had been her safe day. I wanted to feel relieved but I had felt a bit of unease. I thought that maybe I had secretly hoped for a child with her. Then I had smiled, everything would come eventually I assured myself.

Today I'm extremely early, I thought to myself as I entered the guild hall. There I saw my white haired childhood friend sitting in the bar all alone. I walked up to her.

"Hey Lisanna, what's up? Haven't seen ya around for quite a while." She looked up at me with, should I say malice tainted eyes?

"Well Natsu, who can blame you? After all you had been spending more than enough time with the love of your life. It's not surprising that you have not seen me. You have not been to the guild for around two days if I remember correctly." She smiled sweetly.

Did I just imagine that, Lisanna was not behaving like herself? Did she just, no I must have imagined that. But if I had not, then I am positive that she had just said that entire thing with contempt. What was so scornful in this entire situation to begin with? I could not even understand, what was making her to behave like this? Then I looked at her almost with a decision in my eyes, I did not want to be an objective of her scorn.

"Lisanna, you might want to start with explaining things. I could feel it, you want to discuss some things."I looked at her expectantly.

Lisanna turned her face away from me and opened a bottle of some sort. She drank a portion of the liquid in it, and then before I knew what was happening, she was upon me, her lips locked on mine. Then I felt it, a liquid dropped from her tongue and was into my mouth. A trail flowed down my mouth. Lisanna played with the node on my throat and on an involuntary action; I had gulped the entire liquid. My mind was in a haze after that.

The next time I had opened my eyes, I was in my room with Lisanna lying down beside me. I got up and was horrified to realize that both of us were naked and was that, her blood. Oh no! Her virginal blood. It was on my sheets. Did I? How could I? I could not betray, I would not betray Lucy like that. I looked at Lisanna and with trembling hands removed the sheets from her legs and I saw it, my semen was coating her inner thighs. My entire body trembled with rage, then embarrassment and shame and finally with fear. It was Lisanna. She had done it all. That potion, something was wrong with the entire situation. But why? I had shouted out in my room.

Lisanna woke up from my rage filled scream and looked up at me almost satisfied. What was going on? I was horrified. Even if one part of me had deduced that it was Lisanna, one part of me still wanted my other part's deduction to be proved wrong. But her satisfied face, it has left me with no more doubts. I turned my face to her with rage and mortification.

"Why? Why did you do that Lisanna? What was the thing? And more importantly, what happened to me?" my voice was trembling from my rage and pain of being betrayed. "Answer me dammit." I punched the bed and my fists went through the bed making a hole in it.

The reaction came immediately, Lisanna was scared, she moved backwards and her back came in contact with the wall. She lifted a pointy finger towards me. Her hands were shaking, Lisanna was uncertain about something.

"You Natsu, I did all this just for you. You were the one who had provoked Me." tears formed in the rims of her eyes. "If you had not gone and fallen in love with that Lucy, I would not have done this." The way she had spat out Lucy's name, made me to cringe a bit. I never knew, she hated Lucy so much.

"That girl, she took away everything from me." she had started to cry. "She took away the place that I had in Fairy Tail, she took away my place in sister's and brother's hearts. She even took away you from me. We had promised to marry in childhood. Don't you remember Natsu?" she was shouting right now.

"But Lisanna, those were just fun games during our childhood days. I never promised to marry you for real. Wherever you had got that thought from. I was always your best friend Lisanna. Those were games of our house. We were small at that time and the things that we had promised at that time were nothing but childish whims….."

"No Natsu, those were real promises for me. They were the words which had kept me alive till this day. But when you started to date Lucy, I lost sight of all rights and wrongs. So…" she gave a dark smile "I had made this love potion for you specially. This potion makes one trapped in a dream phase where they get to do what their hearts desire." Her mouth turned into a scowl. "Let me guess, you had been with Lucy all this time right?"

My eyes widened and then I looked up at her with a stunned face, lamely nodding my head. She chuckled very darkly, putting a finger on her lips.

"Of course you would. You love Lucy after all. But that is fine with me. I just want your affection. I don't care if you think that I'm Lucy, or if you dream about her and fuck Me." she drawled at the end very seductively. "That potion had made you to think about fucking Lucy, but in reality you were doing all those things to me. That is the exact dream case I had anticipated."

Understanding dawned on me, that potion had made me think that I was loving Lucy, but in reality it was Lisanna. The rain outside did not help to reduce my frustration. Then I lashed out at my one time best friend.

"I will never allow myself to be trapped in your dream space ever again. I will not drink that potion."

She laughed like a maniac her painted fingers covering her mouth. Tears streamed down her eyes. She removed them with a flick of her finger.

"Oh but you will. If not by the potion, then willingly. Yes Natsu, you will make love to me, willingly." She cooed "if you do not then, I will trap your Lucy in a space where mind and soul looses meaning. I will trap her in a void and you will never get her back, because she will die soon enough of insanity."

My eyes were as big as saucers, threatening to fall out of my gauges. Where had she learned all these things from? I could not recognize the childhood friend in front of me.

"You will not touch her." My voice, I knew it sounded calm and deadly. I was angry and heartbroken.

"Oh, I will. But if you decide to make….."

"I will…" I interrupted her, closing my eyes to hide myself away from her. "I will make love to you." The words came out of my mouth with condemn. I could not bear to betray Lucy like this. "But, I will never love you. My heart, it will always belong to her, my Lucy." I growled out the last bit with fury consuming me and my entire body was covered with flames.

"That will do….." she cooed out darkly placing a finger on her lips and spreading her legs open to show me her throbbing vagina. "I will take your body if I could not have your heart Natsu." She said and pulled me in a kiss.

The next day when I reached the guild, the members did not look at me. They were angry. Seemed like someone had already told them. My head was bowed down in shame. I stopped walking when I noticed that a blond hair with a one sided pony tail bobbed sideways. When I neared the concealed room, my eyes widened. Lucy and Gray, they were kissing. My hands tightened in a fist, fire lighting it and I stormed through the closed transparent door that was separating them from me and punched across the black haired Guy's face.

Gray fell on my feet wreathing in pain. How could he? How could he touch my Lucy? But the next words shocked me.

"Natsu, leave my boyfriend alone. You must want to go back home and attend to your new delicacy." I looked up at Lucy's eyes; they were staring down at me coldly. Dread filled me and I ran from there like the coward I was.

 **Hope you guys would love this chapter.**

 **Next time: a lemony goodness between Lucy and Gray. [go go Graylu fans]**

 **Read and review, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/n: Ft does not belong to me.**

 **Dark hours**

 ***set after Lucy's meeting with Natsu which took place after her birthday party.***

Lucy sat on the floor, leaning her head slightly on her bed post. Her hands were joined with one another making her fingers intertwine with each other. Her joint hands were placed on her knees encircling them, and her knees were pulled to her chest. Her head was placed in the valley created between her legs. Her form trembled from the force of her crying. She was sobbing frantically. The fear that Natsu was still lurking around her house, on the streets made her uneasy. She trembled from the panic that he would barge in at any moment. The fetal form, in which she was sitting, was a weak way to assure her safety. She was scared, very sacred. Her mind distant on the painful encounter and her body limp from the struggle with herself.

The words which had come from Natsu's mouth played like a broken record in her brain. ' _How was the party Lucy? Did Gray satisfy you like I did last year?_ ' ' _Do you remember my bitch or should we relive the night all over again_ '. A distant fear gripped at her senses and her mind wrapped around it like an intricate showpiece. Her sub consciousness made her to hallucinate her own death in the hands of Natsu. She could still feel his hot breath on her ears .These thoughts all intertwined with one another made a complete fusion and shook her from her insides. Her hands trembled and her fingers were coming loose from each other. Her palms were sweaty and face was wet from the proof of her fear.

Gray had barged into her house. He had no clue why Lucy was not opening the door even after his multiple times of banging on the front door. Not being able to find Lucy after the birthday party in the guild hall, Gray had panicked and had immediately rushed towards her house. He had run as fast as possible and had reached her house. After the commencing of his banging on the front door, he had waited for about half an hour, not receiving any answer whatsoever he had anticipated the worse. He had broken the lock of the door by freezing it with his magic and then by applying pressure on it.

Almost lunging inside the house he found Lucy huddled on the floor. She was sitting in a fetal position and was trembling. Her body was shaking and muffled sounds escaped her mouth. Gray inched towards her very cautiously all the while asking her for some reasons. Lucy was not paying any attention. She was completely engrossed in her own fear; she could not listen to anything. The hurtful words from Natsu had made her deaf to all the other sounds. There was a slight ringing in her ears and her head was blank of all senses. Gray situated himself beside her form.

Sinking on his knees, he bent forward. His eyes were wide and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Gray was scared. Like the dark hours of the night, his mind was clouded with sorrow filled thoughts. The reminiscence of the past hit him fully and he slumped down in himself, protecting his outer self from the webbing fear. The condition in which Lucy was present in front of him, made him scared. He felt like he would lose Lucy. Her condition made him feel that he would never be able to get back the same Lucy ever again. He inched his hand forward and held Lucy's head with it. Using a bit of pressure, he moved her head to face him. He immediately let go and fell on the ground. He shuffled backwards and kept looking at her with wide eyes. His pupils zeroed in small slits and he startled to tremble. His moth opening and a strangled sound being released on occasion, he stayed rooted on the floor a certain distance from the blonde.

Lucy sat in front of him, her eyes blank and her face void of emotions. Tears streaked her face, a dry trail being visible down her pale cheeks but her eyes showed no sign of recognizing him. She remained unmoved on the ground. Her eyes a deep black void of all light stared back at him. Her hair was disheveled, collar of her shirt messed up and her knees bleeding. Slowly and with a little push, he stood up and moved towards her, falling down on his knees and enveloping her in his arms. He placed her head on his right shoulder and trailed his hand down her hair, occasionally cooing reassurance in her ear.

As if awoken from a trance, Lucy unfolded herself from her previous position and gripped his shirt very tightly. She forced her head into his clothed chest and wailed in deep sorrow. Her nails gripped the fabric of his shirt and twisted in around them causing a certain trail of wrinkles to appear in the shirt. Her entire body shook from the violence of her tears and she hugged him tightly making it impossible for him to breathe. Gray pulled her closer to his body and placed his chin on the crown of her head.

They stayed like this for awhile. Lucy slightly pulled back and looked up at him nodding her head. He loosened his hands a bit and she sat upright. Both of them looked at each other for awhile and silent understanding passed between them.

"Lucy, please tell me what had happened?" Gray moved his hand to tug a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes in question,

"He was here." She looked away biting down on her lips to stop a fresh batch of tears from coming out. "He followed me till home." Her voice chocked at the end, she cleared her throat. "He asked me if I was happy with you." She could not take it anymore and her hands covered her face, ashamed of showing him how weak she had become.

Tears made a trail down her hand and fell on the floor. She was sobbing once again. Her hands were covering her face but they could not hide her tears. Gray pursued his lips for awhile and took hold of her hand removing them from her face. He silently wiped the fresh drops and smiled up at her in assurance. She nodded her head and wiped the back of her hands on her face, successfully removing the remaining tears. She took his hand in between her own ones and placed it on her face. The warmth from his large hand made her feel safer. She looked up at him and determinedly nodded her head.

Making herself more profound on the ground, she tugged her legs beneath herself and faced him completely. Deciding not to fear Natsu anymore, she proceeded to inform Gray about their short meeting. She vividly described to him, the events which had taken place after her exiting the guild hall. She told him the way Natsu had followed her, forced her to listen to him and most importantly the warning that he had given her. ' _Do you remember my bitch or should we relive the night all over again?_ ' The warning rang once more in her head and she shivered from the memory .Gray's eyes had widened by the time Lucy had finished telling him the details. He had held her hands and had squeezed them to make her realize that he was her support. She had nodded in acceptance.

They looked at each other. Gray daringly moved his hand and cupped her face with it. She leaned on his hand and closed her eyes. His eyes roamed her face, he took in her closed eyes, the lids falling on her cheekbone and casting a hallow, her flushed cheek and her plump lips. Not giving much thought to his actions, he leaned forward and impulsively placed his lips on hers. On an involuntary action, Lucy tried to pull back, but Gray was faster and he held her strongly. Placing one hand on her neck and the other on her waist, he pulled her closer, pressing her against his chest.

He tried to slip his tongue inside her cavern and probed it against her teeth which formed a barrier against his much needed entrance. She clutched his shirt and fisted her hands. Trying to find some other method, he bit down hard on her bottom lip. Wincing from pain, she opened her mouth and taking the advantage he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His tongue rolled around her mouth and he tasted the strawberry flavored cake of her birthday. He probed her tongue roughly and pulled on it biting it in the process. Lucy's entire body shook from a euphoric haze and their lips parted with a trail of saliva in between. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked anywhere else other than his face. She was thoroughly embarrassed and opted on looking at the floor. Gray smiled at her innocence.

Unknown to them, a certain figure had lounged on the window sill of her house. He had crouched down, his feet placed firmly on its wooden surface and his knees folded. He placed one of his arms on his knees and placed the other on the corner of the wood. His eyes were hooded and a black shadow covered it. His face was scrunched up in a scowl and he glared at the couple with hatred. He saw as the coupled leaned in for a kiss and his hand gripped the wood tightly. A piece of it broke from his sheer strength. His eyebrows furrowed in disgust and his lips upturned in a scowl. He felt his gut churning and his hair lightly drifted with the wind showing his glowing predatory eyes. He was out for blood and he would get it.

Sparing a last glance at the couple, he jumped down from the window, making his way towards his house. He fisted his hands tightly and his pace increased. Lowering his head a bit, he moved his eyes upwards so they were looking towards the sky and he glared intently. Hatred was evident in his eyes and his muscles flexed showing the veins which ran down his muscular arms. His hands lit up in his fire and his eyes promised retribution. Spitting on the ground with disgust, he lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes. A murderous thought struck him and his lips turned up in a one sided grin. The pointy fangs grew in length and poked outwards from his lower lip. His eyes lit up in with a maniac happiness and he opened his mouth to release a string of maniac, gut wrenching laughter. His body shivered from anticipation and his crotch bulged out in a painful erection. He licked his lips and grinned like a maniac.

He would return back and he would take his revenge for sure. His scaled scarf fluttered in the wind and his pink hair shifted slightly as he returned back to his forest home to commence his master plan.

 **A/n: The long awaited chapter is here. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Sorry for not writing a Graylu lemon in this chapter due to plot builds. I promise to provide u guys with a Graylu lemon in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoy. And the story will be updated very soon.**

 **Read and review. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Ft does not belong to me.**

 **Warning: chapter contains serious emotional turmoil**

The forest path was covered with the many twigs broken from the nearby trees and was littered by dried and scrunched up leaves. A flat pair of shoes trampled on the leaves making a loud scrunching sound. The leaves broke in tiny pieces under the pressure of his footing and disintegrated into a powdery mass. The powdery mass was frail and helpless and would instantly be blown away by the slight gust of wind. A lone figure was staggering down the forest path.

His shoes glided on the ground and with each step he proceeded a step more towards his home. His face was a deep scowl and his brows were furrowed with rage. There were two veins running up the plain of his forehead, tracing a course like a river and stopping before they reached his pink spiked hair.

His eyes extended up at the corners and ended up in a form of almond shape. His onyx coloured eyes were dark with a certain emotion. This emotion could easily be predicted as the emotion of rage. But his eyes mirrored one more emotion, the not quenching hunger for revenge. His lips crooked up in a sadistic grin and his eyes widened in a mad haste.

He held on to the scaled scarf which coiled around his neck like a serpent. A gust of wind blew past him and his grip on his scarf tightened instinctively. He pulled the scarf towards his face and held it close to his nose. Sniffing the scent of his paternal figure, Natsu looked up at the sky and a grief filled expression filled up his onyx eyes. His face twisted in a sorrowful manner and guilt washed over him.

' _Am I too late? Will they believe me?'_ He faced the road in front of him thoughtfully and his gaze filled up with concern,' _They would never believe me. Not anymore. They think I am a monster.'_ His expression immediately turned sour. _'They would still believe that bitch Lisanna. Everyone seem to treat her like a little sister.'_ A tear fell down from his eye and on to the forest floor.' _No one believes me anymore. Not even a single person.'_ A sarcastic laugh escaped his lips ' _So much to think that at least Lucy understood me. Even the people who knew me since my childhood have turned their backs on me.'_

He lifted his face and a maniac laugh escaped his mouth.

"So much to think that friends are for real" He shouted to himself in fury."They are all hypocrites, masking their true faces behind friendly masks." He tripped over a fallen branch and crashed to his knees. Picking himself up, he rested one of his foot on the ground while the other leg was folded under him. "I am the fool, to believe in them. To think that they were family." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence and he punched the hard ground with great force, creating a hole in the ground where he had punched.

"They all betrayed me." Tears were streaming down his face. The rising sun peaked through the foliage and its mild rays fell on his face. His face glistened with the tears of his pain and sorrow. "I did not deserve any of this. None of this should have happened" water ran down from his nose and he threw back his head howling in sadness.

He straightened himself, rubbing the tears from his face. He stood up with a face filled with hatred and eyes filled with promise of revenge.

"That is why, I will get my revenge." He threw back his head laughing like a lunatic "Lucy, you will be my first target. After all you had broken the promise of forever remaining by my side." His smile widened in a sadistic way as he promised himself to snatch back his rightful possessions, which of course , included his former lover.

* * *

Two figure were walking down the streets of Magnolia, hand in hand. Their fingers intertwined with one another like the perfect harmony of a divine tune. Occasionally they would swing their joined hands as they walked down the fairly deserted street. The boy brought their intertwined hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her hand. The girl looked up at him in response and offered him a small smile. The boy reciprocated with one of his own warm ones.

After the impulsive kiss on the night before, Lucy had finally decided to let go of her lingering feelings for Natsu. She had decided that she would accept Gray as her new love in life. But these type of things were easier when said than done. She turned her head away from Gray and her bangs covered her eyes. She did not want him to see that she was probably betraying his trust. Lucy had accepted the bitter truth, her feelings for Natsu will never change. She had acknowledged the fact that he would always remain a part of her life. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.' _I can never fall in love ever again. He was my first and my last love. I can never forget him.'_ A tear rolled down her cheek ' _Sorry Gray. Forgive me. I will never become yours.'_

Gray looked over at the figure of Lucy walking beside him. He looked down at their inter-joined hands and a sad smile crossed his face. He looked away in the distance and kept walking. He knew it very well that she was shedding her tears. He knew it that she would never love him back. Yet he thought to himself he would never give up. For now he would not ask her for reasons, for now he would just stay by her side till she would completely rejoin the broken pieces of her heart. Till that time he would be her silent support and her cane.' _But don't you worry Lucy, I will make you fall in love with me.'_ A determined look crossed his eyes ' _After all I am also in love. In love with you.'_ A warm smile became plastered on his lips ' _And it is never easy to forget the one you love.'_ He finished with a nod of approval.

* * *

Lucy and Gray were steadily closing the distance between the guild hall and Lucy's apartment. After her sudden meeting with Natsu, the other day, Gray had decided to accompany Lucy through the way back to her apartment. Declining several protests from her, he had finally accompanied the walk. He was proud of himself, he was proud that he could stay by her side in her most antagonising phase of life. The light was steadily disappearing and darkness was approaching.

Stopping at a distance before her apartment, Gray loosened his grip on her hand. She took her hand and cradled it near her chest. Tilting her head slightly, she craned her neck and looked up at Gray with a small smile. Her smile was radiant like the brightest sun and it immediately lit up Gray's world. He placed a large hand on her head and patted it with affection. They looked at each other for a while until their moment was broken by a the sound of hands clapping loudly.

From the darkness of the extended corner, twisting into a narrow alley, emerged a figure with a deadly grin plastered on its face. The figure tilted from one side to the other and walked into the beams of the flickering street lights. The light when shone on its face, revealed a certain pink haired maniac. His hair was spiked, ending in rough edges, a scaled scarf covering his neck and a half sleeved shirt which was open in the front revealing his well toned body. He wore a casual baggy pant and to compliment his appearance his feet were covered with flat shoes.

His muscular arms were dangling, which extended into a pair of hands,. These hands were striking against one another to produce loud clapping sounds. He moved a couple of steps forward and the light fell on his face. His eyes were wide in a mad haste and his pupils shrunken in small slits. His face was split up in half by a maniac and sarcastic grin. He tilted his head to a side and he stuck out his tongue barking a hoarse laughter.

"My my, what do we have here? A pair of losers perhaps." he laughed in dark pleasure.

"Na...Natsu?" Lucy's eyes widened in fear and she gripped onto Gray's shirt in desperate need... a bad move.

The smile on Natsu's face immediately vanished and his expression turned sour. His lips turned down in a frown and his eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Lucy, get inside the house. I will handle him." Gray brought his hand together and a mist of ice began forming between his palms.

"Ahahahahhahahahahahhahhhhahhhhha..." Natsu threw back his head and laughed with mirth. "Gray do you think you can defeat me? A loser like you is no match in front of my dragon slaying magic." His lips curled up in a mocking fashion and he furrowed his brow in sarcasm.

Lucy pulled Gray's arm eager to take him away from the spot. Natsu's eyes slid to their touching appendages and he scoffed in disgust. Keeping the Sarcastic look on his face he opened his mouth,

"Lucy," he cooed" don't waste your time on this loser. Come back to me. You know it as well as I know that I could pleasure you the best." he licked his lips for emphasis.

A look of pure disgust crossed Lucy's face. "You will never become even the half the man as good as Gray." she smiled in a challenging manner " I would rather die than return back to you, you psychopath." she spat out with disgust.

Natsu's face became stern and he looked seriously at Lucy.

"So you would rather stay with him than me, huh?" His grin returned back "then let me tell you this thing my dear" he purred "this guy will betray you just like he had done to his own master" his grin widened "may be you could also die by his hands if you are lucky enough" he finished and laughed in sync. Gray's eyes widened to impossible length and he took a step back in fear.

"Gray, you won't be spared as well, because..." Natsu leaped from his position and landed before Gray, peering into his face with a dark expression "Lucy is no innocent. She got abandoned by her family, remember?" Natsu's eyes widened in excitement "have you ever wondered why? Perhaps she had done something well suited for the outcome." he chuckled darkly.

Gray's hand flew and before it could made contact with his face, Natsu sprung upwards and landed at a safe distance away from the duo. Gray ran towards him full speed but before he could reach him, Natsu covered himself in fire and disappeared in a remaining trail of chuckles.

Lucy stood behind a panting Gray, her eyes widened in shock and her body remained paralysed with fear.

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **Read and review. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Ft does not belong to me.**

 **Dark awakening**

 **Summary of chapter: The string of events which lead Natsu towards insanity**

 **Quick note: Read chapter 2 if you have not. It would help you to understand this chapter.**

 **Words in** _ **italics**_ **are flashback.**

 **Enjoy**

Opening a small wooden door with a creaking sound, he entered his house. Making his way to his bed, he hauled himself up on it and settled down with his back on it. Shuffling a bit to gain a comfortable position, he dangled his feet down the side of his bed. Folding his arms and placing them under his head, he looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling was coming apart in a small crack and it looked like, it probably would not hold on to the next rain of the year. He moved on his side and faced the attached table on the right side of his bed. A picture of Lucy, smiling in a baby blue one piece dress was placed on the table. His eyes flicked in pain and he closed his eyes.

Wandering his mind back to the time when he had actually tried to inform the guild about his condition, a memory rushed back to him. All his feelings from back them crashed over him and he felt sore as if they were fresh wounds. He winced from the memory, his heart clenching in sorrow.

* * *

 _He had taken upon Lisanna's offer, but his heart could not accept such betrayal. He had not known what the other members had seen in the guild but he did know one thing, they would believe him if he explained his situation to them. He knew it that they would stay by his side and help him. He knew it very well._

 _He walked into the guild hall with determination and strolled up to the guild bar. Facing Mira, he ordered his regulars and sat down on the nearest available stool. The guild hall filled up with people, but it was strange, he could not find Gray or Lucy anywhere. Searching left and right he decided to wait for a bit longer. The person whom he wanted to answer the most to was Lucy after all. He did not want to lose his one and only true love on the basis of some shabby misunderstanding._

 _His last conversation with Lisanna was proof enough that the guild might have witnessed their kissing. Even the memory made him disgusted. He sipped from his cup and looked up as Erza took a seat beside him. Avoiding an eye contact and even skipping on her usual greetings, she ordered a cake. Silently munching down on her breakfast she steadily ignored Natsu. Natsu looked at her from the corner of his eyes but said nothing. He was waiting for the members of his team to arrive, and then he would start his tale._

 _Swirling the liquid in his mug he was about to take another sip, when he heard it, the sound which changed everything. He heard a heavy moan coming from the doors behind the bar, the transparent door being incapable of concealing the companions it held. Natsu rose from his seat and slowly made his way to the back door, leaning forward, he squinted his eyes to see through it. The scene in front of him, made the blood in his veins to freeze. Eyes widening in horror, he saw the way in which Lucy's and Gray's lips moulded with one another._

 _Rage consumed him and he crashed through the door. Fisting his hand, he threw a punch across Gray's face and he landed a distance away from Lucy. Lucy scurried up to Gray and held on to him, shouting at Natsu for hitting her boyfriend. Natsu stood shell shock. The word 'boyfriend' rung in his ears just like the chiming of thousand bells. He looked up at them in disbelief and ran away from the guild. But the thing that he was unaware of, was the act which Lucy and Gray were feigning._

 _After this incident he had tried multiple numbers of times to tell them about his situation, but he failed to no avail. He would often glance at the duo of the celestial and the ice mage sitting at an isolated table. Often they would exchange smiles and hold hands, making Natsu's heart ache in jealousy. But despite all of these, he had decided to accept their relationship, reprimanding himself on breaking Lucy's trust and convincing himself on being not deserving of Lucy's heart._

 _Natsu had thought that he would live with the pain of letting her go, on the basis of her happiness. He had believed that he would be capable of accepting her new relationship without a hitch, but the truth was bitterer than that. He started to slowly lose the sanity of his mind. The nagging feeling of keeping the guild in darkness of the situation, made him guilty. But he opted on not opening his mouth. Partially because he did not want to ruin Lucy's happiness and partly because he was scared of the threat that Lisanna had adorned him with._

 _He knew very well that he was capable of protecting Lucy, but the fact that he still had a soft spot for Lisanna was true in itself. He still adored her as his childhood friend and hesitated on hurting her. He thought that she would calm down in a while and then she would rectify her own mistake. In one sentence, he believed in Lisanna. He believed in the fact that she was tired of some endeavour and would return back to being herself. He believed that she was in the dire need of some time. Little did he know how wrong he was and that he should have confronted the guild at that point._

 _Natsu tried to work along with the arrangement, thinking that the situation would improve eventually. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, but the situation worsened with the passage of time. Lisanna grew more obsessed with Natsu, even going to the point where she would not allow him to leave their shared bedroom. She would ask him to stay with her for hours and would boycott his chances to visit any guild member. Natsu's frustrations kept on increasing, piling up on each other making a dormant volcano inside his mind, ready to explode at any moment._

 _Finally the day came when the volcano exploded. It was the day of their mission. A mission in Fiore, the mission being the catching of a dark guild in session. Natsu travelled along with his team, because this mission had the requirement of the help of a particular fire dragon slayer. He had gone through the mission very well and throughout the time had noticed the new lovers exchanging smiles. But everything changed after that particular occurrence. They were running after the leader of the guild, when Lucy tripped over a rock, Gray held her tightly before she fell down and they tumbled to the ground together._

 _Natsu looked at them as they tried to get up from their position, but a cut on Lucy's leg hindered her movement. Natsu took a step towards them, but Gray slapped his hand before they could touch Lucy. He bent down and picked up Lucy in the mimicry of a bridal style. Placing an arm round her shoulder and the other below her knees, he straightened himself. Scoffing at Natsu he scowled dramatically,_

" _She is not yours anymore. Now she belongs to me. Stop laying your filthy hands on her body. You cheated on her once and made it hard enough for her" Gray's face turned sour "Go and play with your new lover, don't come between us and make yourself more disgraced."_

 _Natsu was taken aback by the response of Gray. He had never imagined that Gray had hated him that much. But that was not the thing which clicked the madness in him, the only thing which tuned him insane was the referral of Gray on the owning of Lucy. The words 'Lucy belongs to me now' were like the worst nightmare of his. Suddenly all the defenses that he had carefully crafted around his troubles, shattered into various pieces and fell down. His volcano erupted and his face twisted in rage. His teeth clenched together and his mouth opened with a snap. Emitting an angry growl he fisted his hands together and almost flew at them with rage. Yanking Lucy forcefully down from Gray's arms, he took a hold of her hair, pulling her towards him with force. He crashed his lips down on hers in a rough kiss and pulled away immediately pushing her down to the floor._

 _He snickered and emitted a bark of dark laughter. Looking up at his teammates in front of him, he opened his mouth_

" _I will snatch her back from you. Heed my words Gray, I will take her back. I will use all methods to have her back" his face twisted in a maniac grin "and I will make sure that when I do so, there would be no one to protect her." He finished with determination._

 _Gray's eyes widened in horror and immediately narrowed with anger, he rushed towards Natsu with an ice block covering his fist, Natsu's hand lit up with fire and their fists collided with one another extinguishing in a puff of mist._

 _Erza ran up to the duo fighting in the middle of the street, she held her sword tightly in her hand and cut through their attack with a swish. Placing her hands on their shoulders she pulled them apart and hit each of them, sending them crashing to a few meters away. She turned on her heels and taking a hold of Lucy, she situated Lucy on her own her shoulders in a sitting position and walked away to the train station._

 _Since then, he had stopped visiting the guild. He would stay back at home and whenever Lisanna came to visit, he would roughly bang into her. He would relieve his frustrations through her. He decided to distance himself from the guild. He feared the monster in himself. He knew it very well that he would inflict pain on Lucy. In his current mental condition, he knew that he would bring painful memories to the guild members. But his condition worsened every single day._

 _His rising desire to get back Lucy and his frustrations of seeing Lisanna every time beneath him, made him insane. He desired back her warm hands, her loving eyes her soft lips and her beautiful body, each and every time to be disappointed by the lustful gaze of Lisanna. He hated himself, he hated Lisanna and more over he loved Lucy. He loved her so much, so much that he hated her. He hated the fact that she was in arms of another man. He hated her because she did not confront him even for once. He hated her and loved her so much that it was painful._

 _These feelings grew inside him like a raging monster, until one day, he gulped down his frustrations in a chunk of alcohol. That night he did not go to his house, instead he barged into Lisanna's apartment. Making his way to her sleeping form, he picked her up by the ends of her short hair. She was startled out of her sleep and a strangled cry left her lips as she stared into Natsu's rage and hatred filled face. Natsu tore through her garments, and ravished her in hatred. He forced himself on her in the most painful way that night, bruising her, hitting her, biting on her flesh and finally ramming into her with brutal force. Lisanna cried throughout the process and afterwards ran towards the general direction of the guild for safety._

 _Natsu had had enough. He was not satisfied no matter what he did. Not satisfied, no matter how much he distanced himself. That night, he had decided, the ultimate sin of his life he would commit. He would get back Lucy and make her his prisoner. He laughed into the night._

* * *

Natsu laughed a hoarse laughter. His freshened memory had given him the chance to be reminded of his revenge. Getting up from the bed, lightly strolling towards the attached table, he picked up the framed picture of Lucy. Strolling back to the bed, he plopped down on its soft mattress. Looking at the picture in his hand he touched his throbbing member, and like the many times before he proceeded by pulling it out from his bindings.

Taking the large erection in his hand he stroked lightly, hissing at the pleasure. Stroking it slowly for another five minutes, he increased his pace and very soon enough he was vigorously pumping his hand up and down. Looking at the smile in the picture he closed his eyes and remembered her soft lips. His erection throbbed in response. He remembered her soft touch, her soft body…his erection bulged at the tip and a white spurt of semen shot out from it. The white thick liquid spread all over Lucy's photo and covered her eyes with it. Natsu's lips curved up in an excited smile and he chuckled darkly his eyes hazed in lust.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Read and review thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ft does not belong to me.**

 **Another update yeh…**

 **A big thank you to** **Mnemosyne's Elegy** **, without the help of this lovely person, I would have not have been capable of understanding my mistake. I would try my best to redo my mistake.**

 **A great thank you to all the other reviewers and readers. You guys have encouraged me to continue writing my story. Continue supporting me and I will try to bring up more awesome fics.**

 **Lots of blabbering done, now enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Dark soul.**

White hair of short length, reaching her shoulders swished as she turned her head and looked outside the guild hall. Her frilly pink one piece folded and unfolded at its edges as she swung one leg on top of her other one. She brought her palm onto the bar table and placed her face on her hand. Rummaging through her dress pocket she took out the small vile of pink liquid. The liquid swirled inside the vile making her notice that the proportion had decreased due to its heavy use. She sighed; once the liquid had been completely used she would have to make another one immediately. The after effect were strong and weak at the same time; its strength being its powerful alterations of personality and its weakness being its short lasting effect. As a result it had to be supplied regularly at small fractions, to sustain the effect.

Her blue eyes looked around the hall; it was pretty full but still empty. No one talked to her anymore, not that she had the need of anyone's attention. Natsu was enough for her! Her life, she pondered had completely changed ever since that day; her hatred, her vengeance, she sometimes wished she had experienced none of them. She was sad and fulfilled at the same time. a bizarre thought some might say, she though, but the thoughts would always claw at her soul with its powerful talons making her weak to its desire. She had always wanted to break the chains and become the once cherished individual of her person of affection; his Lisanna, his friend Lisanna. But her curse, she huffed in agony, her curse would never let her be at peace. She was a fairy she thought, it was just the matter of fact the darkness of her soul was overshadowing her light. She was powerless and powerful both at the same time.

The difference being only this, that she hated her power and loved it at the same time. She wished the contradiction never existed, she wished Lucy never existed. Was this her curse, or her inner thoughts? Was the curse finally taking over her sense of righteousness? She debated once again; she wanted to be free, free of this guilt and free of this world. But the chains of her curse were black and evil and they were slowly encircling her heart making it equally black and evil. She wished to be with Natsu, not like this, she wished she had died that day and hoped to have never been transported to Edolas.

 _*Ten years back- The planet Edolas*_

 _It's been long since I am here. The guild, Fairy tail is so different. Mira nee, Elf nii all are so different, Natsu as well. It took me some time to realize that I had been transported to some parallel plane; a planet named Edolas. After the fight with that nasty demon and Elf nii's takeover, I should have been dead. But I have been given another chance in life. Maybe this planet needed me and I had to be its protector? I should be able to protect it and then I would return back to my home._

 _Five years passed and the king changed. With the new king came the new rules. The prince was away, the citizens had panicked and the royal palace had put bans on the use of magic. The magic resource had been limited. I gave the situation a thought; the almost never ending magic resource could not have been depleted at a span of such a short time. Then there might be some other secrets. I had decided to trespass the royal kingdom grounds and to unlock the secret. Unlike others, my magic was my own and not my limitations. I could use and deplete it at my own will._

" _I am all fired up now…" was what I had said before departing for my journey. I should not have been so naïve. Only if I knew what the future had in its store I would have returned, but like all other, I was a pawn in the hands of fate._

 _My robes swished to reveal a tail and the hood shifted to reveal the ears. I had changed into my cat form. I was a fairy tail mage and had practiced for this day, I had believed. To trespass the grounds was not a complicated task. The actual herculean task was the unlocking of the secrets. My agile body sprinted through the castle walls and my sharp vision and hearing kept me safe from Knight Walker. She was so much like dear Erza and still so different. Her eyes were just like hers, strong, powerful and loyal; only her causes were different from our dear Scarlet._

 _I had cleared all the guards and had finally landed in front of the great chamber. I had learnt from Gramps, how to sense the clumping of magical power. I had sensed the clumping of raw power from the chamber in front of the King's personal chamber, so here I was, standing in front of the secret of the kingdom with my life on the string line. I had pushed the door with my bare hands and a black wave shot at me throwing me a few meters away._

 _A figure clad in black robes, its face hidden from the others had emerged from the chamber. The opening of the door had been missed by me and the presence would also have been missed unless the person had so much magical power. I had stared at the new presence with horror, so much magic in such a small body? The petite form of the person moved and the fraction movement of its robe showed it to be a female._

" _Who are you? And why do you freely use magic?" her face had narrowed in disgust "You are no normal being; you… you are from a different plane!" her lips had turned up into a mocking smile._

" _Who are you, and what have you been doing with the magic resource of our country?" I had bravely asked._

" _You would not understand child," she had faced me by removing her robe "the hatred of the human soul, you would not understand." Her face had turned into a brilliant radiance of happiness._

 _Was she happy due to hatred? How could someone be happy with that? I should have never uttered the following words. Ooh I wish, I would have never done that._

" _Hatred is not to be cherished, it is to be obliterated," my words had made my blue eyes mirror the wisdom of family unity "you have not known love, you should experience it and then you would know, the world is still beautiful!"_

" _You little girl know all about it?" she had mocked me with her smile, "then might I teach you hatred?" she had laughed a sick laughter "ooh, you look determined in your belief," she had been angry then, "I curse you with the evilest of the seven sins; the sins of wrath and envy!" my eyes had widened in fear._

 _She had chanted the magical forbidden spells of ages, the spell of soul binding._

 _ **Let her soul be devoured by the darkness,**_

 _ **Let her soul be bound to the black void,**_

 _ **Let her love be changed to obsession,**_

 _ **Let her be possessed by the sins itself,**_

 _ **Let her know no love without obsession,**_

 _ **Let her be chained to desires,**_

 _ **So that never could she ever be released from the darkness,**_

 _ **So that her soul knows nothing but envy and her mind knows nothing but hatred,**_

 _ **I curse you, with the eternal binding of liquid sin, the soul's oblivion of fury and envy.**_

 _Black chains had gathered around me, spiking around my frame and squeezing me with them, a shock of electricity and power had blacked me out. I had woken up to a deserted corridor and a heavy soul of sins._

 _The first thing that had come to my mind then had been my desire to be with my childhood friend. That had not been all. My fate had been twisted all along otherwise the second sin of my life, I would have never committed it._

 _The guild master of the Edolas Fairy tail had heard about my bravery and had decided to entrust me with his knowledge of the greatest magic known to mankind. The lost magic of destruction. He had taught me the magic of herbs and the magic of life. The potions to alter personality and all sorts of forbidden spells. I had grown stronger and I had become more capable. My dream to love Natsu and to be with him had increased to a new level. True to my curse, my love for him had changed into my obsession, my unhealthy obsession._

 _The time when I had returned back to Earth land, I had seen them together; Natsu and Lucy. My heart had squeezed in pain. I had cried for a week. Then did my curse take over my being, my love turned obsession had turned my heart into coal. I had started to hate Lucy to death and my envy knew no bounds. Then came into play the second sin of my curse; my wrath. I had used all my knowledge of potions and lost magic creating the ultimate love potion, the potion to alter personality. I had achieved my goal then, I had Natsu in my arms._

 _*end of flashback*_

She could not keep her rage inside of her; her destiny had tricked her and had made her turn into a monster. No not her destiny, not even the witch who cursed her, but her previous guild master of Edolas.

"For if you would not have taught me the magic, I would not have been able to hurt so many people," her lips turned down in disgrace and hatred, "I would have been in solitude with my curse but hurting the one I love would have never happened," she lowered her eyes "I do not like this, but my curse makes my heart fill with joy whenever I see those two suffering" she looked at the bottle with pure hatred "I would find you and punish you guild master of Edolas, you are the one responsible for making me become this dangerous," her lips curved up in a dangerous smile, "for now I know who you actually are guild master of Edolas, or should I say, the black mage Zeref!"

Her laughter filled the now vacant guild hall. She would no more let the darkness envelop her; she would find him and kill him. She knew very well, the witch had been one of the demons from the book of Zeref.

 **Wow, a twist! What do you guys think would happen after the super cute villain is now into the picture?**

 **Wait and watch out for the upcoming update.**

 **Read and review everyone.**

 **~ja neh**

 **~Celestial.**


End file.
